


Drabble-Sammlung

by lemoncheese



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, Freundschaft, Gen, POV Morty Smith, Vegan, Veganer, moralische Überzeugung, vegan!Morty
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncheese/pseuds/lemoncheese
Summary: Eine Drabble-Sammlung mit den verschiedensten Charakteren und Themen. Vielleicht werde ich das Rating noch hochsetzen müssen. Charaktere und Beziehungen werde ich nach und nach ergänzen. Außerdem wird die Sammlung auch Double-, Triple- und Quad-Drabble enthalten.





	Drabble-Sammlung

**Author's Note:**

> Typ: Double-Drabble  
Wörter: 200

“Vergiss es, Rick! Ich werde das Zeug nicht mehr anfassen, ganz egal, was du sagst.”  
Wütend funkelte Morty seinen Großvater an, der mit einem Stück Steak vor seiner Nase herumwedelte. Rick verdrehte die Augen und schob sich die Gabel in den Mund.  
Morty seufzte genervt. So ging das schon seit einem guten halben Monat, seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er seiner Familie gesagt hatte, dass er keine tierischen Produkte mehr konsumieren würde, dass er jetzt ein _Veganer_ war und er zur Not für sich selbst kochen würde. Besonders Rick schien seine Entscheidung einfach nicht akzeptieren zu können.  
“Weißt du, Morty, ich könnte das ganze Zeug, das du boykottierst, auch einfach synthetisch herstellen. Um die Technologie zu entwickeln bräuchte ich wahrscheinlich zwei, höchstens drei Nachmittage.”  
Mortys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er wusste natürlich, dass Wissenschaftler bereits daran arbeiteten, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war er gar nicht darauf gekommen, Rick danach zu fragen.  
“Und das sagst du erst jetzt? Weißt du, was es bedeuten würde, wenn die Menschheit Zugriff auf so eine Technologie hätte? Wir könnten Milliarden Tierleben retten, Rick!” Morty hielt inne und bemerkte, dass sein Großvater ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte. Er straffte sich. “Okay, was willst du dafür?”

**Author's Note:**

> Es geht das Gerücht herum, dass Morty in der vierten Staffel vegan werden könnte. Das wird in einem VR-Game angedeutet:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1UxQvVE7f4  
Unabhängig davon, ob das tatsächlich passieren wird, dachte ich, dass sich das Thema gut für ein Drabble eignet.


End file.
